


The Imperfect Trio

by Jermopolias



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cunnilingus, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Light Bondage, Marriage, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 10:08:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17465513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jermopolias/pseuds/Jermopolias
Summary: Chloe is having a bad day which leads her to do something unexpected... with a witness. Will that event lead to Chloe's true happiness, or with it all come crumbling down. I guess you'll have to find out...





	The Imperfect Trio

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys so just a fair warning before you read this: this is the first fanfic i have ever wrote. I am sorry in advance for any errors in the writing I will try and improve my writing throughout the chapters as I get more used to it. I would really appreciate any helpful critisism or tips so i can make sure this story is enjoyable for everyone. Let me know after any suggestions you have for where you may want the story to go or if you want something to happen and I will try my best to include it. That's all for now and I hope you enjoy the first chapter!
> 
> Also just a tiny *SPOILER WARNING* that the tags kinda give away whats gonna happen but I don't think it's that much of a spoil...

Chloe’s senior year at Barden is entering its third month and she could not be more happy. She loves it mostly because of one thing… the Bellas. The Bellas have been her life for 4 years now and she can’t imagine her life without them. She has loved everyday of practice this year because she has met and became close with new girls who she knows will forever be her close friends.

 

Well that was kind of a lie. She has loved everyday of practice this year… until today. 

 

Chloe woke up in a bad mood and just assumed it was one of those days. She is trying to get through her day and find something to lighten up her mood a bit but nothing was working. She has tried everything that usually makes her happy but none of it is being effective. Not even talking to Beca, who she has become a lot closer with than any of the other new girls. The only other source of happiness left was her best friend Aubrey, but she soon saw that Aubrey was having a similar problem. Except by she saw she means she heard because not even ten minutes into their Bellas practice and something ticked the both of them off and led to a screaming match performed in front of the rest of the Bellas. 

 

“Chloe, I can’t believe you are fucking fighting with me about this!”

 

“Well it’s about damn time someone around here did because you’ve gone insane!”

 

“I’m not insane I just know what will work and have to be demanding because none of you are smart enough to see it too!” 

 

Chloe knows she and Aubrey don’t actually mean what they are saying but she has had such a bad day and has a strange amount of pent up anger that all she can think to do it yell. They kept going even after they realized that all the other bellas had left. Now it was just the two of them alone, screaming random insults at each other because they ran out of things to say. By the time Chloe got her head out of her anger for a second she realized that they had unknowingly moved closer and closer to each other and were now only inches apart, close enough that she could feel Aubrey’s heavy breathing. Chloe was about to send out her next insult when she felt something that she was 100% not expecting. Aubrey had leaned in and started kissing her. She just stood there shocked and confused, trying to wrap her brain around what was happening. She felt Aubrey’s lips kissing her, full of passion and lust. Chloe felt all of the anger that had built up inside of her quickly turn into lust and she began to return the kiss. Never did she think that she would be kissing her best friend, let alone enjoy it. 

 

She can’t deny that she found Aubrey to be attractive, but what sane person wouldn’t. She had so many different feelings and emotions building up, but all she knew in that moment, whether it be because of unknown feelings for this girl (to which she would definitely have to think about afterwards) or because she hasn’t had sex in roughly… 6 months, was that she wanted more. The semi-passionate kiss slowly turned into a full blown make out, with little refusal from the blonde. 

 

Chloe then felt a hand slide down from her cheek, slowly down her light grey v-neck and stop at the hem of her shirt. She then felt Aubrey move her warm hand (which was kind of confusing for her since it was the middle of winter) up under her shirt and, a little hesitantly, take hold of Chloe’s left breast. Aubrey slowly started to massage it on top of her bra, which led to Aubrey slightly chuckle because of Chloe’s moan, which came out louder than she expected. Chloe then realized that her hands were awkwardly dangling at either side of her body and decided to help Aubrey a bit by removing her shirt and bra so Aubrey had easier access. Then she moved her hands and placed one in Aubrey’s hair and the other on her perfectly round butt. Chloe was so into the kiss that she didn’t notice Aubrey’s hand leave her right breast and were now starting to inch into her sweatpants, a clothing decision she was now very happy for making. Chloe didn’t fully realize how much she needed release and pleasure until she felt Aubrey lightly graze her core, which made Aubrey gasp into the still ongoing kiss when she realized how wet Chloe was. 

“Fuck Chlo… you’re so…” 

“I know” Chloe interrupted, “please, Bree… I need you”

Before Chloe could fully react, Aubrey has swiftly removed the sweatpants and now soaking wet panties and abandoned the kiss with a bit of disappointment from Chloe but was quickly resolved when she felt Aubrey’s lips leave a trail of kisses slowly down her body. Starting from her neck and working her way down through the crevice in between Chloe’s breasts and down her stomach, each kiss causing Chloe to shiver or let out a small moan. When Aubrey got to Chloe’s now exposed core she noticed Aubrey hesitate and look up into Chloe’s big blue eyes. Chloe knew the look on Aubrey’s face.

“You sure Chlo?” 

“Please Bree… I want you to fuck me”

That was all Aubrey needed to hear. She moved her head closer to Chloe and began licking her core. Chloe let out a big moan and continued to groan with pleasure at Aubrey’s surprisingly talented tongue work. It had not even been what seemed like five minutes before Chloe could fell she was close to the edge. She put her fingers into the blonde’s hair and started to push her further into her core. After a particularly loud moan Chloe looked around just to be sure no one was there, not expecting to actually see anyone because she knew no one else used the building except for the Bellas. She almost finished her “search” of the room until she actually saw someone behind a slightly opened door. She immediately recognized the face as her other best friend (yes you can have more than one). Oh My God! How long has she been there? Why hasn’t she said anything? Did the brunette know she was there? So many thoughts were coursing through Chloe’s head when she saw Beca’s eyes closed and saw she was breathing heavily. It took Chloe a second to realize that Beca did know they were there and was… pleasuring herself to her having sex. She was shocked, but to her surprise, also more turned on by the fact that Beca of all people was getting off to this. She was lost in thought about how sexy Beca looked when she felt her pleasure skyrocket. 

Chloe could barely make out words but managed to say “Bree… I… so… fuck!” 

Aubrey seemed to have gotten the message because in the middle of Chloe’s attempt at speech through the pleasure Aubrey had stuck two fingers into her and began to push them in then curl them and pull them out all while continuing to lick Chloe’s clit. Chloe started to moan louder and louder and was very glad that barely anyone used their practice building. 

Aubrey felt Chloe tighten up around her fingers and Chloe soon screamed the blonde’s name (along with a bunch of curses). As Chloe was coming down from her high she looked over to where the brunette was standing and realised she was gone. Chloe knew she now had two conversations that needed to be had. But first there was a more important thing to do. Without putting any more thought into it she brought Aubrey up for another kiss and started unbuttoning the blonde’s shirt. Chloe took a quick breath form the kiss with enough time to say “your turn” until they were at it again.


End file.
